


Blood on the Sand

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amputation, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Maglor's hand burns on the beach as he thinks of Maedhros.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Blood on the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of self-surgery thread on FFA.

His hand burns like his brother burned in the lava. 

The pain and burns radiate from the center until Maglor is half-mad with pain, kneeling on the sand and crying out for Maedhros, Maedhros who only had one hand - surely it would be better to live with one hand than to live with this? If this does not stop, he thinks, it will spread until Maglor's entire body burns like his father did so many years ago?

Maglor grabs his sword awkwardly in his other hand and hacks at his wrist until blood covers the sand in front of him and one hand lies on the beach.

‘I need something to stop the bleeding,’ he thinks as laughter and screams leave his mouth.

His harp strings cut into his arm when he tries to use them, leaving smaller lines of red that run like rivers into the others as he frantically tries to stop the bleeding with everything he has.

Finally he manages to undo his belt and tie it sloppily with one hand and his teeth, until the bleeding slows and stops.

Maglor collapses backwards onto the beach, both hands and a wrist stretched out near his destroyed harp.


End file.
